


all the restless cries through the mist

by mehnema (swedish_furniture)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Crossover, Gen, i dont know what else to tag this as forgive me Tag Wranglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/mehnema
Summary: This world is older and wider than we know, and stranger than Sam and Dean had previously assumed.(previously titled Five Times the Winchesters Saw Through the Mist)
Kudos: 57





	all the restless cries through the mist

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted to my fanction.net account in 2011, so if you were one of the 4 people who read it there and wanna come at me for stealing my own work, just know i answer to a higher power and have much more serious crimes to answer for.
> 
> the only editing i did to this bringing it over to AO3 was to correct the spelling of "Loch Ness" from "Lock Ness" and to change the title to a song lyric i found by googling "songs with lyrics about mist" because i have only the highest standards for myself

_One_

Sam and Dean had seen a lot of crazy things since they'd become hunters.

But a group of teenage girls, taking down a werewolf, with nothing but _bows and arrows_ , kind of got skyrocketed right into their top 10.

Dean got shot down- _literally_ \- when he tried to hit on one of them.

With her messy black hair, and piercing blue eyes, she bore a _striking_ resemblance to Castiel, a fact that did not escape the younger Winchester brother.

Dean didn't understand why Sam was laughing so hard.

* * *

_Two_

"Is that a _dragon_ on that hill?" Sam asked incredulously, twisting around to look back out the window.

Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror of the Impala. "…That's a _tree_ , Sam." He rolled his eyes at his brother. "Besides, didn't Bobby say dragons are myths? Like the Loch Ness Monster, and your permanent record."

Cue the bitchface. "We _have_ permanent records, Dean."

Dean shrugs, unconcerned. "And, anyway, even if dragons _did_ exist, what would one be doing in the middle of a strawberry farm in New York?"

There's a moment of silence, and then-

"I'm pretty sure the Loch Ness Monster exists, too."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

_Three_

The kid was handsome, charismatic, likable…and almost _certainly_ not human, considering they'd just seen him skydive from the heavens, riding a winged, black horse.

Dean didn't hesitate in putting a bullet right between the kid's eyes.

Well…

He didn't hesitate in _trying_ to put a bullet in between the kid's eyes.

Dean's aim must have been off, because there was just _no way_ the kid's forehead could deflect a bullet from _the Colt._

The horse made a snorting noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

* * *

_Four_

"I just wanted to know where the nearest gas station was!" Dean whined, sprinting out of 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'.

He threw himself in the driver's seat of the Impala. Sam, who'd been dozing off, jerked to full attention, as his brother revved the engine.

"Don't look back, man!" Dean yelled. "Use the mirrors!"

Taking his own advice, he glanced in the rear-view mirror, just as 'Aunty Em' burst out of the store.

"…Dean?" Sam asked, eyes locked on the mirror. "Is that _Medusa_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

And then Dean backed over her with the Impala.

* * *

_Five_

First rule of hunting with Dean Winchester:

Witches are _bad_ news.

This rule is above even the holy commandment:

Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.

So, Sam _knew_ how 'well' Big Brother would react to Nico DiAngelo, the kid that Sam had found in this sleepy town's graveyard.

But, he wasn't 100 percent _sure_ that Nico was a witch.

Sure, he had questionable taste in clothing, and an unhealthy obsession with hanging out in graveyards, and-

Wait, was he summoning dead people?

Oh. Yeah. Okay.

Maybe Nico _was_ a witch.

"Ahh…Nico, I'm going to ask you to stop the spell. Nicely. But then I'm going to start shooting."

"Do I _look_ like a Hecate kid?"

"…what?"

"I don't _do_ spells."

And then, Jess was there- pale, translucent, kind of dead, but _there_ \- and Nico's witchyness didn't seem to matter that much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hOLY SHIT I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO IMPORT FORMATTED TEXT TO AO3 IM-
> 
> i havent uploaded fic since 2014, try not to judge me, but if you really need to, drop it in the comments. please be as safe as you can in these scary times, i love you all.


End file.
